Almost Unreal- a songfic for Harry Potter.
by The Foxlady
Summary: Do you too missed a song for the movie? well, here is the videofic i wanted to see. With Roxette's wonderful, lost Almost unreal, here is my version...


ALMOST UNREAL  
Song by Per Gessle.  
A Harry Potter Vidfic.  
Version 1.0 ( Harry version)  
by The Fox.  
  
( The music starts showing a old photo album, with leather covers, lonely in a desk near red curtains. The wind opened it, and as the   
pages flickered, it can be seen myriads of old moving photos: James and Lily with their Hogwarths robes and prefects badges, Remus   
laughing over a book, Peter smiling with chocolate in the face, Sirius and Severus yelling at each other, James and Lily marriage with a   
smiling Remus and a glowing Sirius, Dumbledore and McGonagall, and Hagrid with a baby in his arms over a destroyed house…)  
  
Babe   
(A flash of green light fades the image to black)  
  
Coming from the cold  
( Harry was sleeping, curled painfully in the humid cupboard, eyes tightly closed against the cold, as his breath made little clouds. He   
was covered with an old, dusty blanket, and the dark room was white from the moonlight streaming from a tiny window)  
  
Let's put that coat to rest  
(Harry, eyes big and scared, steps through the Diagon alley passerway, near Hagrid, who smiles and nods, and motions him in, into   
the movement of the Alley. He stumbles and follows Hagrid, who enters the place with confidence.)  
  
Step inside  
(He hesitantly, eyes closed for the shock, stumbles across the Plataform 91/4, and opens his dazzling green eyes to the movement,   
laughs, and steam from the train, mouth open in surprise as he whirled around staring)  
  
Take in deep breath  
(With blinking eyes, he steps inside the Great Hall, his name sharply called by the Professor McGonagall, to the stool where the   
Sorting Hat waited. It is put over his head, and everything goes black)  
  
And do what you do best  
(The black becomes his robes, as he hesitantly put a hand over a broom, and calls with a trembling voice:  
"UP!")  
  
Yeah  
(A shower of sparkles changes the image to a bewildered Harry, moving around his brand new wand into a rain of gold and red)  
  
Kick off those shoes  
(The Hogwarths Express hurries through the country, quick and joyful like a red lighting. Inside, Ron and Harry shares some candy,   
and blushing a bit, Harry shows his scar)  
  
And leave that city streets  
( Harry alone, in Privet Drive, running from home with Hedwig in a cage and pulling his luggage and broom behind, scared and alone)  
  
I do believe  
(Harry lifts his eyes to the stars in the lonely street, and somewhere, a wolf howled as we see Sirius Black staring to the moon through   
his bar cells)  
  
Love gave my way  
(A tired, shaggy-looking Remus carrying his old bag with a tired smile into Hogwarths Express. The Grim, carefree and light, jumping   
over Hogwarths' bars, into the night, as an image of James and Lily fades in the photo album)  
  
And fate would the rest for us to meet  
(Harry soaring into the sky, clad in the Gryffindor's colors, the Snitch in his hand as he yells his victory.)  
  
I love when you do the Hocus Phocus to me  
(Harry shook his wand, face contorted into concentration, over his assigment, staring intently though his glasses and smiling in delight   
as the wing floats up)  
  
The way that you touch  
(In Hagrid's cabin, having tea with Ron and Hermione, laughing madly at Hagrid's talk)  
  
You got the power to heal  
(Being embraced by Dumbledore in the infirmary, leaning his head in a shoulder clad in purple and gold, a wrinkled, gentle hand   
caressing his head)  
  
You give me that look,  
(Dumbledore smiles. Then Ron whirles around grinning devilishly, and Hermione smiles over a book, her eyes intelligent and kind)  
  
It's almost unreal, almost unreal.  
(The End of Year banquet, Harry receiving the point from Dumbledore with eyes going round, and the Gryffindor table explodes, hats   
in the air as Dumbledore gave them the House Championship, the tapestries going red and gold like a wave, Harry and Ron embracing   
and jumping)  
  
Hey  
(Dumbledore smiling in the banquet, a shower of sparkles lightening his face, McGongall and Snape in the sides, with red and gold   
lights)  
  
You can stop the rain,   
(A shot from the past: Hagrid under the rain with a tiny bundle in his arms, giving it to Dumbledore, who touched the round cheek of   
the baby with a sad smile)  
  
and find a place by the fire  
(Harry, Ron , and Hermione, talking by the Gryffindor fireplace, books scattered around, as they played chess and laughed together,   
the scene lighted by the charcoals)  
  
Sometimes I feel  
( Harry disappearing under the gray cloak with a amazement look, his form fading from view)   
  
Strange as it seems,  
( Standing in the Hogwarth's Hall, looking up and whirling at the incredible enchanted ceiling)  
  
You've been on my dreams all my life  
(Harry cries, and kneels, his face full of sadness and love as the Erised Mirror showed him his family and his parents)  
  
I love when you do the Hocus Phocus to me  
(Ron, shouting the " Wingardium leviosa" spell against the troll)  
  
The way that you touch  
(Harry and Ron shaking hands, as Hermione smiles at them, eyes tearful, in the tent after the Dragon incident in the Tournament)  
  
You got the power to heal  
(Dumbledore, lifting Harry in his arms after the Dementor's attack in the Quidditch field, eyes glinting in fury)  
  
You give me that look,  
(Snape staring at Harry's head in Potions, his eyes intent and undecipherable)  
  
It's almost unreal, almost unreal.  
(Harry and the Gryffindor team, bathed by the rain, hugging and laughing after winning the Quidditch cup)  
  
It's a crazy world out there  
(A shot of a long abandoned, sad-looking cementary, where the shadows of the Death Eaters appaeared in the fog, dozens, a shadowy   
tallest form walking in the middle)  
  
Let's hope a pray the world is in good hands tonight.  
(The scene is just a imagen in a pensieve, that Dumbledore whirls in his pals, eyes concentrated: but when he lifts his gaze, the light in   
his eyes is soft and warm)  
( Dumbledore eyes fades to random scenes: Hermione and Harry fighting against the Dementors, The Devil's Lasso, and Ron in the   
Chess Board, and some students like Fred and George, Seamus and Dean, Draco staring and a long brooming of the teachers table,   
Lupin, Lockhart and Quirrel included)  
I love when you do the Hocus Phocus to me  
(Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape charging into Moody's office, face set and wands glowing and their robes whirl)  
  
The way that you touch  
(Sirius asking Harry to move in with him, Harry's face ligthening up in happiness)  
  
You got the power to heal  
( Remus teaching him the Patronus, with a wave of his wand, smiling at him)  
  
You give me that look,  
(The white, pearly stag gallops to him over the lake, and fades when he lifted a hand to touch him, Harry's face sad but tender)  
  
It's almost unreal,   
( Harry crosses the 93/4 barrier, and finds himself again in the Muggle world, and he sees Hermione, and Ron fading in the crowd,   
waving at him. He smiles, rather sadly…)  
  
Almost unreal.   
(Hedwig flies away, his wing white and shining…) 


End file.
